LEB:Rewards
For taking part in Living Eberron, both players and DMs earn rewards. These reward generally translate into quicker character development and addition treasure. Its our thanks for your contributions to the community. Players Each player earns one Reward Point (RP) per full month of play in an adventure; this point is forfeit if they abandon the adventure (previous points earned remain). An active player is "in play" so long as their character is part of an adventure (assigned to an adventure thread). RPs are officially awarded at a time of a DMs choosing—either when other awards are given or at the end of an adventure. Each RP earned is earned for one character only (the character that is part of the adventure); different characters of the same player earn different RPs and may not exchange them. Keep track of RP in the Tracking Section of your character sheet. Redeeming RPs Each RP is redeemable for the XP of a monster of your character's level; an RP is worth 100xp for a 1st level character and 175xp for a 4th level character. In addition, for each 10 RP redeemed, the player earns 1/5th the price of a magic item of their current level in gold and a treasure parcel that they for which they are eligible. For example, if Harbinger, a 5th level Avenger, has earned 10 RP, he receives 200gp (1/5th of 1000gp, the price of a 5th level item) and his choice of one of the treasure parcels still available to him (for an explanation of available parcels, see character creation). It is possible, if you are on adventure and is redeeming their RP, that you have already received your gold or parcel for that level. In that case, you may choose an available parcel or receive your gold from your next level. DMs generally have say when RP may be redeemed and when and how the treasure from the RP may be earned. You should work out an acceptable story for how the treasure was earned in game. If you are spending your RP between adventures and earning treasure, provide some plausible story in character. Indicate when RPs are redeemed on your character sheet. DMs Like players, DMs also earn Reward Points (RPs). DMs earn 2 RPs per month of adventure; these RPs are awarded by the Judge when the game is complete (no partial awards for abandoning a game without warning). Unlike RPs earned by players, DM RPs are not tied to a particular character; instead, they belong to the DM. DM RPs are recorded on the adventures page. Using DM RPs DM RPs may be combined with the RPs for a particular character to speed up that character's advancement. Indicate when DM RPs are redeemed on the character sheet for the affected character. In addition, note the allocation on the adventures page. Generally, you should only spend these RPs on characters that are not currently adventuring; spending them on characters that are adventuring is by DM permission only. When using your DM RPs, send a note to the judges indicating when they are used for bookkeeping. Importing DM Points from Living Eberron 3.5 DMs from the previous incarnation of Living Eberron may convert any DM points they had from running an adventure to RP points in Living Eberron. Create an entry for yourself on the adventures page and link to your entry in the old Character Interface Tracking Thread where your remaining DM points are noted. You receive 2 RPs for each DM point you had. After making this note, please send a note to the judges indicating when they are used for bookkeeping. Category:LEB